


It's just two weeks.

by Winchester1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comatose Dean, Comforting Castiel, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean-Centric, Dehydration, Depressed Dean, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lonely Dean, M/M, Malnourishment, Miscommunication, Needy Dean, Pie, Sad Dean, Sad Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Self-Conscious Dean, Somnophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Top Castiel, Touch-Starved Dean, and cas loves it, but it's adorable, dean is not eating, dean is too needy to be honest, he misses castiel so much, he's not drinking either, mechanic!Dean, worktrips, yeah that's not going to go over well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: When Castiel has to go to a two-week conference for work, Dean assures him he will be fine.He did not expect to fall back into his feelings of worthlessness and depression. With Castiel away and Dean being on his own, things spiral out of control quickly.Will he make it through those two weeks, or does he need the Angel sooner?





	1. I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please excuse any grammatical errors.  
> (Dean's way of texting is that way on purpose.)

Dean had been dreading this morning for a couple of weeks now. Today Cas was going to a conference for his work, a couple of hours away. They had decided that it would be easier for Cas to just stay in a motel there, instead of driving long hours every day. Dean had told Cas he would be fine, that they could handle two weeks apart from each other. It would only make the being-back-together-sex better, right? Dean could do this. He could totally do this. They would call, they would text, they could Skype in the evening hours. It would be totally fine.  
And if Dean did have worries about being apart from each other, he wasn’t going to mention it to Cas. Dean was doing so much better since he had met him, and didn’t think he would relapse into his depression, and it was only fourteen days, right?  
Dean had hoped Cas could come back for the weekend in between, at least, but no such luck. The conference also meant mandatory socializing for Cas, so he couldn’t come back home.  
Right. Fourteen days. Let’s do this.

Day 1.  
‘’ Got everything?’’ Dean asked. Cas looked around the bedroom once more, glanced over his suitcase, and muttered ‘’ I think so.’’ Cas grabbed the suitcase and went down the stairs, Dean following him closely. When Cas got to the door, Dean grabbed him by the waist from behind, and hugged his older husband tight. ‘’ God, I’m going to miss you.’’  
Cas pushed his head back against his shoulder and sighed. ‘’ Two weeks. Two fucking weeks. I hate my job. ‘’  
Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, and gave him light kisses. ‘’I’ll be counting the days.’’  
‘’ Are you sure you’re going to be okay? You know, with your… well, you know what I mean. We’ve never been a night apart since. ‘’  
Dean stiffened at the thought, but quickly recovered so Cas didn’t notice.’’ I’ll be fine. I’ll call. I’ll text. We can skype. Just like we planned.’’  
‘’ And you’ll tell me right? If there is anything wrong, or you’re feeling sad? Please don’t pretend everything’s okay just to make me happy.’’  
_That’s the key word right there_ , Dean thought. ‘ Happy’. I need to keep Cas happy.  
Dean turned Cas in his grasp and put both hands on his cheeks. ‘’ I’ll be fine’’ he said, adding a grin for added effect. Castiel looked him over with his serious, worried eyes, but apparently decided that Dean might be telling the truth.  
‘’Okay. If you say so. I do really need to go now, though. I’ll text you when I arrive.’’  
Dean placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead and then hugged him. The older man hugged back and placed a kiss in Dean’s neck. He then grabbed the suitcase and went out to his car.  
Dean stood in the doorway, watching Cas put the suitcase in the trunk. He watched as Castiel got in his beautiful dark red Mustang and roared the engine to life. Dean kept on watching until he could no longer see the tail-lights at the end of the street.

He felt his stomach drop and decided to get ready for work. Bobby was waiting.  
Dean didn’t feel like breakfast, so he just simply skipped it. He knew he should eat, but he just couldn’t be bothered.  
In silence he grabbed his phone and car keys, locked up the house and went to his baby. The Impala purred and Dean was at Singer’s Garage in thirty minutes.

Work was slow. There were only a handful of cars that needed fixing so he and Garth were finished by noon. At around 1pm, Dean finally got a text from Cas.

_Castiel: Finally got here. Traffic was horrible. Hotel is okay. Very fancy. I have already required the WiFi information so we can videochat tonight. I miss you very much. Going to have lunch now with my colleagues. I miss you. – C._

Dean smiled softly, Cas was always so grammatically correct in his texts, and so sweet.

_Dean: Glad u arrived safely. Can’t wait for 2nite. Work is slow, wrkn on Baby now. Miss u 2. Love u. – ur husband ;)_

Dean put his cellphone back in his pocket and spent the rest of the afternoon checking the Impala and making sure she was in top shape. He didn’t have lunch either, saying to Bobby that he simply forgot to pack it and that he’d grab a late lunch on the way home. The older man had grumbled a bit but didn’t nag him.  
Bobby had known him his whole life, and knew Dean could be as stubborn as a mule. He had long given up trying to fight Dean about little things like that.

When the clock hit 5pm, it was time to go home. Dean said his goodbyes to Garth and Bobby, and drove home in silence. He didn’t feel like putting any music on in the car. When he got home he checked the fridge, to see that Castiel had stocked it up fully. Castiel was always taking care of Dean, even when he was gone. It made his heart warm up, but he couldn’t be bothered to eat much. He grabbed an apple and decided that would have to do. After the apple, he went into the shower. The shower was nice. He was feeling a bit cold, and turned the water hotter and hotter until he felt heated up enough. Skin red from the shower, he stepped out, dried off and put on his favorite sweatpants and an old ACDC t-shirt. He went downstairs, and got the laptop out of the drawer. He started up Skype and waited for Castiel to come online.  
They had agreed on 7pm. It was only 6.15, so Dean decided to just lay down on the couch for a bit.  
He didn’t realize he had nodded off until he woke later, the house completely dark except for the laptop screen.  
Shit, what time was it? Dean checked the clock in the corner of the screen and saw that it was already past 11. But there were no missed calls from Castiel.  
Dean walked to his coat and pulled out his cellphone. No messages there, either.  
He felt angry, and sad. He knew Castiel must have a good reason not to text him, it probably just got late, had some drinks with his colleagues. But still, couldn’t he have pulled out his phone for thirty seconds to shoot Dean a quick text?

_Dean: Thought we were gonna Skype. U didn’t call. Everything ok? –D_

Dean stared at his phone for a few minutes, but there was no reply.  
He knew he shouldn’t worry too much too soon. He was Cas’ emergency contact, so if something happened to him, he would have been called. That wasn’t the case.  
Dean shut off the laptop and walked to the bathroom. After peeing and brushing his teeth, he collapsed onto the bed, where he fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~  
Day 2.

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone, blaring his alarm. Dean groggily sat up, and checked to see if there were messages.

_Charlie: Dude! Up for movienight tonight?! You pick which one! I’ll make popcorn. – Queen of Moondoor._  
_Dean: Yes Milady. I can be at ur place at 8. C u then! – Not ur handmaiden._

_Castiel: So sorry Dean. Left my phone at the hotel room. Dinner with colleagues went on longer than expected. The drinks were heavier than expected. I would call you now, but it’s 3 AM, so you are probably asleep. Plus I have to get up at 7. First full day of conference. I hope you are doing okay. We can Skype tonight. –C_

That’s it? ‘So sorry Dean’? Castiel knew Dean would have a hard time, but decided drinks with his friends from work was more fun. Dean wasn’t surprised. He knew he demanded a lot of attention from Castiel and that Castiel would eventually realize that there were better ways to spend his free time. It had taken Castiel lots of words and late nights to convince Dean that yes, Dean was worth it, and yes he really wanted to marry Dean. Dean finally felt worthy enough of Castiel’s love, but he could see now that Cas realized there was more in this life than Dean. That’s okay, though. Dean was used to it. 

_Dean: I’m doing ok. Can’t skype 2nite; movie with Charlie. Going 2 work now, ttyl. – D._

It only took two minutes for Cas to reply.

_Castiel: I’m sorry to hear that. We can Skype tomorrow, then. Have fun with Charlie. I miss you. – C._

Dean just read the text a couple of times, but couldn’t bring himself to text back an ‘I miss you too.’ He just couldn’t.  
So he just went to work. He put the phone in the dashboard cabinet of the Impala and drove to Bobby’s. He left the phone in the car.

It was a busy day, filled with people complaining about weird sounds their cars made, flat tires and GPS systems that weren’t functioning. Dean hated newer model cars. They were like computers on wheels, and he wasn’t Charlie.  
He muddled through though, and with Garth at his side, cracking dumb jokes, the day wasn’t half bad. He didn’t even think about Castiel that afternoon.  
Dean didn’t eat much today, either, but kept his stomach filled with water and apple juice. It did the job.

When he got home from work, he showered and put on clean clothes for his night with Charlie. He grabbed some DVD’s from the living room and drove over to her place. It wasn’t until he grabbed the DVD’s from the passenger seat that the remembered his phone.  
He pressed the button, but the screen stayed black. Great, empty battery.  
He went inside and Charlie was already on the couch, pillows and fluffy blankets arranged to make a big ass nest for them to lay in.  
‘’ Queen, do you have a charger for my phone?’’  
‘’ Why yes, good Sir, left drawer in the kitchen. And take the popcorn with you!’’ Dean hooked his phone up to the charger, and the device started itself up. Dean didn’t wait for it, but just walked to Charlie, DVD’s in one hand, the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen in the other.  
He settled himself next to Charlie, who immediately snuggled up to him and looked through the DVD’s. ‘’ Ah, the Fellowship of the Ring. This one, please! ‘’  
Dean grumpily stood up, and put the DVD in. A night with Charlie and the hobbits it is.  
He heard his phone buzz a couple of times, and walked over to the kitchen.

_Castiel: You must be at work already. I hope your day is well. Mine is not too bad. Please text me back when you read this. Don’t work too hard, and eat enough. I know you tend to skip eating when I’m not around. I stocked that fridge for a reason, you know. I miss you. –C._

_Castiel: Lunch over here is boring. We finally get an hour off of work, and all they talk about.. is work. Are you okay? – C._

_Verifone: You have one missed call. Number 326-555-548. No message left behind._

_Castiel: Dean, why did your phone go straight to voicemail? When you receive this, please remember to keep your battery charged. I feel unsettled if I cannot reach you. You are probably at Charlie’s house right now. I wish I could snuggle on the couch with you. I do hope you are okay. Please text me when you get this. – C._

_Dean: I’m fine. Phone in Impala all day, battery empty. At Charlie’s now. Watching LOTR. Gotta go, Gandalf just arrived. We can skype 2morrow. If u want. –D_

Dean glared at his phone, and decided to put it on silent. Yes, maybe he was feeling sorry for himself, but he felt he had a right to be. And, he just wanted a nice evening with Charlie, just watching Hobbits and not thinking about how much he missed Castiel.  
He threw himself into the homemade nest and Charlie snuggled up to him once again. The popcorn bowl was already half empty. Dean scowled at Charlie, and she grinned in return.  
He didn’t feel like eating anyway, so he put the bowl on the table and put his arms around his best friend. They stayed like that the entire movie.  
When the credits rolled, Charlie grabbed Dean tighter. ‘’ You miss him, huh? ‘’  
‘’ Like you wouldn’t believe. Didn’t think it’d be this hard. But, you know, it’s for work. I understand. ‘’  
‘’ Have you talked yet? ‘’  
‘’ Nah, just texted. ‘’  
‘’ Well, if you need more distraction, there are two other Lord of the Rings movies, and after that the Hobbit ones. We can fill up a lot of evenings that way. ‘’  
‘’ That’s true. You’re a good friend, Charlie. ‘’  
‘’ HEY! I’m your _best_ friend, dork.’’  
Dean grinned. ‘’ Yes, yes, my best friend, I know. How are things with you and Dorothy by the way? ‘’  
‘’ Second date tomorrow.’’  
‘’ That’s great! Tell me how it goes. ‘’ Dean said.  
‘’ Will do.’’ the redhead exclaimed, and yawned.  
Dean took that as his cue, and got up from the couch. ‘’ I’m going now, need help cleaning up? ‘’  
‘’ What, that one bowl of popcorn? This lady has got it covered. Go on, go home. You have work tomorrow. ‘’  
Dean sighed and put on his jacket. He grabbed his phone, and put it in his pocket. Upon leaving, he hugged Charlie and made her promise once again to tell him about how the date with Dorothy went.

When he was in bed that evening, Castiel had texted him back. 

_Castiel: Ofcourse I want to Skype with you tomorrow. Will 8PM be okay? I hope you have a fun evening with Charlie. I miss you. This two person bed is too empty. – C._

Dean decided to act a bit more happier in his reply. He didn’t want Cas too know how upset he was actually feeling.  
_Dean: 8pm is fine. Miss u 2 blue eyes. Now go 2 sleep! ;)_

_Castiel: Yes, my sweet boy._

_Dean: I love it when you call me that, Sir._

_Castiel: And I love you._

 

Yeah, not going there right now, Dean thought.

_Dean: Gonna sleep now. Talk 2 u 2morro._

_Castiel: Good night sweetheart._

Dean didn’t shed a tear at that endearment. He didn’t.

~*~  
Day 6.

Dean was feeling shittier every day. He had skyped with Castiel two times now, and texted on the other days. The Skype calls went.. okay. The first one they did was good, and Dean had managed to convince Castiel that nothing was wrong and that he was doing just fine. That he wasn’t feeling sad or depressed. After the call had ended, Dean lost control and had sobbed for an hour straight. A text from Charlie, saying that the date she had with Dorothy had been amazing, got him out of his sad mind, and he had texted her back, saying he was happy for her. He then went to bed, and cried some more. 

The second call was a bit harder, because Dean had been crying beforehand. He also knew his face must be one giant warning sign of NOT OKAY, because there were bags under his eyes, he hadn’t shaved in a few days, and his cheeks were hollow from the lack of eating.  
He had decided to keep the light dimmed, so Castiel couldn’t see him very well, and it appeared Castiel had indeed not noticed.  
They had talked about simple things. Work, Charlie, some things they wanted to do when they got back. Dean had uttered the idea of going to the beach for a day, and Castiel had agreed.  
It would only be one more week, and then Castiel was going to be back. Well, a week and one day, but who was counting, right? Dean had cried after that call, too.

It was Saturday today, so Dean was free. He decided to shower and that a shave was in order, because he was stinking the place up.  
He changed the bedsheets first, because they too reeked of sweat and grime.  
When he was in the shower, he was thinking about Castiel. He stroked his cock softly, trying his best to forget about the fatigue and his hunger, thirst, and instead direct his mind to blue eyes and raven black hair.  
He felt himself becoming hard, and stroked more intensely, until he was about to come.  
When he orgasmed, spots formed in his vision and he blacked out.

He woke up a while later, naked on the tiles, the shower still running, but the water now freezing cold. He was shivering all over, and there was blood on the tiles. Great, he had hit his head. He stood up shakily, and after turning off the water, he checked himself in the mirror.  
The man he saw was not one he recognized. Yes, it was him, but it was him before he met Castiel.  
It was depressed Dean, the green eyes almost turned gray, the skin pale, the bags under his eyes dark, and his jaw stood out prominently, now that the fat had gone.

After cleaning the cut and putting a Band-Aid on it, he shaved. It made him look a bit fresher, but also made it easier to see the weight loss. He regretted shaving immediately.

He put on some boxers, and crawled into the freshly made bed. It wasn’t long until he passed out again, dreaming about his angel and being able to put his arms around him.

Castiel was the one who had saved him so many years ago, when he was on the verge of letting go. They were roommates back then, Dean already a mechanic at Bobby’s, and Castiel studying accountancy. Castiel had found Dean in the bathroom, his hand full of pills and a glass of vodka in the other. Dean had been silently trying to decide if he wanted to take the substances or not, crying silently, when Castiel had walked in. He had immediately smashed the pills out of his hands and had poured the alcohol in the toilet, flushing it afterwards.  
He got so mad, that it took Dean by surprise. That was the evening that Castiel had confessed his love to Dean, and had told him that he had loved him the moment he had first seen him.  
It had been the same for Dean, but he hadn’t known Castiel was gay and thought it was never going to happen.  
Things had been up hill from there, Castiel tending to Dean and somehow knowing exactly what Dean needed. Dean had been craving touch all his life, his mother having died at an early age. His father never touched him, never patted him on the back, or even a manly hug. His brother Sammy had, sometimes, but Sammy had left for Stanford and Dean had been alone a couple of years before meeting Castiel. Castiel was the one who helped Dean through everything. Got him completely off the anti-depressants, made sure to touch Dean always. A light squeeze in his shoulder, touching his hand now and then, snuggling him from behind or pulling him into an embrace. Castiel just knew. Dean had opened up to him in time, finally trusting Cas. Countless were the evenings when they would cuddle up on the couch, watching stupid comedy movies or 80’s action movies. Countless were the amount of texts they’d send each other during the day.  
After a lot of talking Dean finally believed he was worthy of Cas, and had agreed to marry him. They married on a beautiful day in May, and had been married 5 years this year.  
Both of them happy now, in their thirties. They hadn’t spent a night apart in all that time, until a week ago. And it was bringing Dean right back to where he had been all those years before.  
He had not expected it to hit him this hard. He thought all these years with Cas had healed him fully, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.  
Dean completely neglected himself, and he wasn’t even realizing it. He was too busy missing his angel.

When Dean woke up later that evening, after sleeping the entire day, he felt dizzy and thirsty.  
He didn’t drink, though. He didn’t drink yesterday either. He went downstairs, to see if he had a message from Castiel. They had been texting again, Castiel having explained he didn’t have time to Skype this weekend, because of the busy schedule.

_Castiel: Good morning sweetheart. I hope you are sleeping in. I am beginning to hate this place. But, it is mandatory if I want to keep my job. A woman from the main office asked me out on a date. She clearly did not see my wedding ring. I gently stuck out that finger to her. She looked mad. I hope I am not getting fired. Do you have any special plans for today? –C._

_Castiel: Dean, it is 2pm. Why have you not texted back yet? Is everything okay? You promised to tell me if you were not feeling well. –C_

_Castiel: I am sorry. I am jumping to conclusions. You are probably with Charlie or at Benny’s. You and your burger addiction. –C_

_Verifone: You have one missed call. Number 326-555-548. No message left behind._

_Castiel: I tried calling you, but you did not pick up. It is almost 5pm now, Dean. I can’t imagine you have been at Benny’s the entire day. Well, maybe you could have been, but that is not the point. When you get this, please call me. You are making me worried. –C_

Dean shakily pressed ‘call’ and put the phone to his ear. It was almost 7pm now.  
Castiel did not pick up. He was probably in a dinner meeting of some sorts.  
Dean left a voicemail. ‘’ Hey..Cas.. Yeah, sorry, I was at Charlie’s.. I mean Benny’s.. burgers are great aren’t they? I’m drooling just thinking about it. But then again I don’t really feel like eating right now.. weird huh? Well..gotta go now, I thought you’d pick up, leaving me all these messages, and then I call and it’s just.. nothing.. I’m sorry. I’m just.. you say you’re worried, but I don’t think you are though. I think you finally realized that your friends from work are more fun than me. That’s okay though, you know.. I know I’m no fun right now. Heh, I jacked off to you in the shower this morning and fainted, how stupid is that? Hit my head pretty bad. ‘M pretty dizzy right now.. not thinking straight. Think I’m going over to Charlie’s now, take a walk, you know. I hope you have fun wi’’ BEEEEEP.  
Dean had talked too long. Ah well. He wouldn’t call again to finish the voicemail message. He already didn’t remember much of what he said, plus he should really go to Charlie. Maybe she could keep his mind off of things.

_Dean: can I come over._

_Charlie: Ofcourse! Can you drive? Do you need me to pick you up? I could just come to your place?_

_Dean: Nah. Need to clear my head. Ill walk 2u. see u in 30._

_Charlie: Okay.. I’ll be waiting._

Dean stumbled back upstairs and put on some jeans and a sweater. Downstairs he put his bare feet in some old sneakers and put on his coat, phone in his pocket.  
He was sweating profusely, dots appearing in his vision. He knew he should drink, but he really couldn’t be bothered.  
He stumbled off the front steps and made his way over to Charlie.  
When he needed to cross the street, he staggered a bit. He did see some lights, but figured they were from lamp posts or something. His eyes were glazed over and his shoulders were slumped, and he mindlessly crossed the street.  
He just never got to the other side. The lights were suddenly a lot closer, he heard a horn, he felt something crack, and then all there was.. was darkness.


	2. We're okay.

Dean was floating. At least, that’s what it felt like. He could hear beeping, and muffled voices. Familiar hands caress his, but he couldn’t make himself move, or open his eyes.  
He floated away again.

What felt like just a couple of seconds later, he could hear voices again. This time, they were much clearer.  
‘’ He sustained multiple fractures. His right ankle is broken, and he has some bruised ribs. He has a broken wrist and three broken fingers. There is also minor head trauma, which is why he’s unconscious. He has a breathing tube inserted. At this point, we cannot say when he is going to wake up. He needs to heal in his own time. When he was brought in, he was also severely malnourished and dehydrated. The tube in his nose is for feeding him, and the IV for his medication and rehydration.’’  
He felt someone grab his limp hand tightly. He did not have the strength to squeeze back.  
‘’ Dehydrated? ‘’ It was Cas. Cas was with him, his angel.  
‘’ Yes. His body was showing signs of shutting down, he probably had not been drinking for several days. He also had a cut on his forehead, but that was not from the accident. ‘’  
‘’ I know.. he hit his head on the bathroom floor.’’  
How did Cas know that? Did I tell him that?  
Dean wished he had the strength to open his eyes, to squeeze Cas’ hand, to do anything, but he couldn’t. He did not know if it was from the medication or from the accident, but it was frustrating him. He could only just lay there. 

‘’ There is a good friend of ours in the waiting room, do you think she can come in?’’  
‘’ I don’t see why not. But pleace try to remain calm, we don’t know if Mr. Winchester can hear us. We don’t want to add to his stress. ‘’ At that, Cas rubbed Dean’s hand.  
‘’ Okay. She’s the redheaded girl.’’  
‘’ I’ll go get her.’’  
‘’ Thank you doctor.’’ 

A few moments later Dean heard Charlie come in, and felt Cas leave his side. He immediately missed the contact, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
‘’ How is he?’’ he heard Charlie ask.  
‘’ God I was so stupid Charlie! I thought things were going okay. Yeah, he was a bit off, but I thought he had just worked too much. I should have come back. I should have seen the signs. Why didn’t I see the signs? ‘’ Cas croaked.  
‘’ Shhh’’, Charlie said.  
‘’ He hasn’t been eating. Probably this entire week. And he was thin to begin with. He hadn’t been eating properly since I told him about the work trip. I stocked the fridge for him, but he probably hasn’t eaten a thing. The doctor said he also didn’t drink, he was dehydrated. God, I feel so angry with myself. ‘’  
‘’ Wait, so this wasn’t just the car accident? ‘’  
‘’ No.. he left me a pretty scary voicemail.. how he thought I’d rather be with my colleagues than him. I thought he’d gotten past that, I thought he knew he was worth everything, but he just fell back into that cycle of feeling worthless. And I didn’t suspect a thing. How did I miss that?!’’ 

Charlie sighed.  
‘’As soon as I had heard the voicemail, I started packing my bags. And that was when the hospital called me to tell me what had happened to Dean. And then you texted me, saying Dean was supposed to meet you like an hour ago. And he didn’t show up. I thought I was going to puke. I drove home as fast as I could. Thank God that Mustang is so fast. When I came here, he was already in this room. And look at him! He looks awful. It’s terrifying me. And he’s so still. He’s never so still.‘’ 

Dean heard everything, and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t, but he wanted to. He wanted to wake up so badly, but his body was screaming from within. Screaming to stay still and heal. He let himself drift off again, as soon as he felt Castiel stroking his hair and holding his hand.

~*~  
Day 8.

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Jesus, does that thing ever stop?  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

He felt someone remove his comforter. He heard a gravelly voice. ‘’ They said you needed to be washed. I told them, nobody washes my husband, but me. Because of your ribs, I can’t wash your back, but that’s okay.‘’  
His Angel.  
He heard curtains being drawn around him. Then soft hands were lifting his left arm, and pulling of the hospital gown. He felt hands behind his neck, untying the knot. Then he was bare, laying on the bed, the hospital gown pushed to the right side, over his cast.  
A washcloth was being wringed over water, and he felt the cloth go over his face. It was nice and warm. Then over his arm. It then went to his chest, where Castiel was slowly rubbing it in circles. After that, the legs. Then he heard straps coming off, and he assumed it was a diaper.  
It was. He felt the diaper being pulled out from under him, and Castiel cleaned his dirty bottom.  
‘’ Thought I wouldn’t have to change diapers until we had kids.. guess I was wrong, huh, sweetheart? ‘’ Cas said with a soft voice. 

Castiel left for a bit, leaving Dean. Dean felt frightened, being left alone, so vulnerable, but he knew his angel would be back. Castiel was back soon enough, and he felt a warm washcloth at his groin, washing his flaccid penis with soft care.  
He felt humiliated, but loved at the same time. ‘’ God Dean, you’re so skinny.. how could you do this? How could you scare me this much? You don’t know how much I need you.. Please.. please wake up.. ‘’  
Then he felt something tug a bit at his penis, and if he could have frowned, he would have. ‘’ Damn catheter.. ‘’ Cas grumbled. The tugging sensation was gone, instead he felt a little push. Weird sensation. He felt Castiel put a new diaper on him, and then put the hospital gown back. Soft hands tied the knot again and put his arm through the sleeve.  
Castiel left again, and came back a few moments later.  
He stroked Dean’s hair. ‘’ Please wake up sweetheart.. I miss you so much. I should have never left. When you wake up, we will spend every evening together. And if I have to go to a work conference, you are going with me. Or I’ll quit my job. You are the most important thing in my life. I will feed you till you can’t eat no more. I want your pudgy belly. I want your green eyes smiling at me.’’

Dean wishes he could wake up. He heard everything Cas said. Felt everything Cas did. Yet his body did not want to cooperate. He just laid there, limply.

He felt Cas kiss his eyes. His nose. His lax lips, around the breathing tube. His jaw. He wishes he could kiss back.

~*~  
Day 9. 

‘’ No, Sam, still no change. I will call you again when I know more… Yes, okay. I’ll talk to you soon.’’  
He heard Cas sigh.  
Suddenly he felt Cas grab his hand, rubbing circles over his palm.  
Dean tried to squeeze.  
‘’ Dean? ‘’  
Huh, it worked.  
He squeezed again.  
‘’ Dean.. can you open your eyes?’’  
Dean tried. It was a negative.  
He felt himself slip away again.

‘’ Yeah, I’ve been to the house this morning. The fridge was full, except for a few things. But those things were in the bin. He didn’t eat for an entire week. No glasses in the sink, either. There was still blood in the bathroom. Dirty linens in the laundry room. God, Charlie, how could I have missed it?’’  
‘’ Hey, you’re not the only one to blame here. I should have checked on him too. When he was with me that one evening, he told me how much he missed you. I should have checked on him more often.’’  
‘’ Well, Dean can be very stubborn. He wouldn’t have let you worry. He even fooled me.’’  
‘’ Yeah.. well.. still. ‘’  
‘’ I know, Charlie. Come here.’’  
He could hear Cas gathering Charlie in his arms.  
They hugged for a bit, and then he felt Charlie come over and kiss him on the cheek.  
‘’ Sleep well, dork. And wake up soon, you’re scaring your husband.’’ 

Charlie left, and he felt Castiel beside him once again. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, and Dean squeezed weakly.  
‘’ I hope you can hear me. I miss you Dean. I miss your eyes. Will you let me look at your green eyes? ‘’  
Dean tried. He tried so hard.  
Ah, he was halfway there. All he could see now was blue.  
‘’ Dean! ‘’  
Dean opened his eyes a bit further. He tried to speak, but the breathing tube was in the way.  
Panic filled his body, as he was trying to breathe but the stupid tube got in the way.  
‘’ Calm down, Dean, calm down!’’ Cas pushed the button for the nurse repeatedly and a moment later a nurse came storming in.  
Dean was gurgling on the bed, his stomach hurting from contracting the muscles, trying to get rid of that damn tube, but one hand was in a cast and the other was being restrained by Castiel.  
‘’ Calm down mister Winchester.. on the count of three, exhale.’’  
He tried, oh how he tried. But he was so panicked. 1.. 2.. 3… And the nurse was pulling, and Dean felt so much pain in the back of his throat.  
When the tube was out, he was gasping for air, squeaking, and he felt Cas push him back down on the bed.  
‘’ Easy sweetheart.. easy.. it’s okay, it’s going to be okay..’’  
Tears filled Dean’s eyes and his glazed eyes went looking for Cas.

‘’Angel..’’ he croaked.  
‘’ That’s right, I’m right here sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere’’ Cas said, with tears in his eyes.  
Dean didn’t know if he himself was crying too, all he knew was that he suddenly had his face full of Castiel’s black hair, the angel quietly sobbing into his shoulder.  
Dean tried to lift his hand, and it fell limply on his husbands back. He stroked it softly.  
‘’ Please don’t leave me..’’ Dean whispered, his voice rough and gravelly. And oh God, was he thirsty.  
‘’ I will never leave you Dean. Never. And you must promise me you won’t, either.’’  
‘’ I promise Cas, I do ‘’  
Cas looked up then, and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Dean’s cheek.

After a nurse came in to check Dean over, now that he was awake, he was exhausted.  
‘’ I want to sleep now Cas..’’  
‘’ I’ll watch over you Dean. I’ll be here.’’  
Dean felt his eyes shutter closed and let himself drift away.

~*~  
Day 10.

Dean was much more lucid than yesterday. He felt so tired, which was because of his head injury, and low amounts of energy because of his malnourishment.  
The feeding tube had been removed, but eating was difficult because his throat still hurt so much. They stuck to soup and shakes, and Dean hated it. He actually still didn’t want to eat.

Cas had to talk something over with the nurses regarding Dean’s release, and when he came back in the room, he saw that Dean hadn’t eaten his soup. Cas frowned.  
‘’ You’re going to eat that soup.’’  
‘’ I’m not hungry.’’  
‘’ I don’t care.’’  
Cas sat down next to the bed and grabbed the bowl and the spoon. Cas didn’t care that the soup was cold. Dean tried another tactic. ‘’ My throat hurts.’’  
Castiel’s eyes softened a bit at that, but didn’t stop his determination at getting Dean to eat.  
‘’ Eating will make it better.’’  
Castiel held the spoon in front of Dean’s mouth, who reluctantly opened it.  
They went at a snails pace. Dean really didn’t want to eat, and felt he could gag at any moment. He did a few times, but the soup didn’t come back up. Castiel was persistent, and Dean finished the bowl.

After he had put the bowl away, and turned back to Dean, he saw that he was crying quietly. Cas wiped away the teartracks.  
‘’ How about a bathroom break, and then you can sleep some more, huh?’’  
Dean nodded. Since Dean was awake, he only allowed Castiel to help him with such private things. When he was under, he had no control over it, but now that he was awake, he only wanted Castiel for washing and going to the toilet. That awful catheter had been removed, and he never wanted someone else than Castiel near his penis ever again. He wish he could’ve slept through the whole thing.

Castiel helped Dean to sit upright, which was a battle because Dean had to catch his breath several times. As soon as he was though, Castiel put his left arm under Dean’s knees, and his other arm under Dean’s shoulders. He carried Dean to the bathroom this way, Dean’s head on his shoulder. Dean felt so ashamed.  
‘’ You weigh almost nothing, Dean. I’m so sorry..’’  
‘’ ‘s Not your fault, Sir..’’  
Castiel just sighed at what Dean had said, and helped him sit on the toilet. After Dean was done and Cas had wiped him off, Castiel carried Dean back to bed.  
Dean looked at Cas, as Cas stood next to the bed. Dean scooted over a bit, and held out one arm.  
He could see Cas’ eyes well up a bit, and before he knew it, Castiel was in the bed with him, snuggling up close.  
Dean was finally able to let go, and fell in a deep sleep, his angel next to him. 

Dean woke up several hours later. He moved his hand, but only found an empty spot. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was alone.  
A nurse came in. ‘’ When can I go home?’’ he asked. This was his standard question for every nurse or doctor. Every. Single. Time.  
The nurse sighed, she had heard Dean ask her this over 10 times now.  
‘’ Tomorrow.’’ She said.  
Wait, what? ‘’ Tomorrow?’’  
‘’ Yes. The doctors are talking to your husband now about your treatment plan, and tomorrow he will take you home.’’  
Dean just grinned and went back to sleep.  
The nurse was fiddling with his IV and such, but he didn’t even notice anymore.

Castiel came back about half an hour later, to find Dean still sleeping, drooling on his pillow. It was a cute sight, and Castiel smiled softly.  
He had convinced the doctors that he could take Dean home tomorrow and that he would be with Dean throughout his recovery.  
Castiel walked over to Dean’s bed and sat down next to Dean. He stroked his husband’s hair softly, and used a tissue to wipe away the drool.  
‘’ The things I do for you..’’ he whispered to himself.

 

~*~  
Day 11.

‘’ A frikkin’ wheelchair. Ugh.’’  
‘’ Dean. You know you can’t use crutches. A broken wrist and ankle will do that to you.’’  
‘’ Still. It’s humiliating.’’  
‘’ Stop whining. Atleast you’re not in diapers anymore.’’  
‘’ Shut up, Cas. You’re still gonna have to help me wipe my butt.’’  
‘’ Exactly. Oh the wonderful life of a married couple.’’  
‘’ You love me.’’  
‘’ That I do.’’ 

Cas wheeled Dean out to the parking lot, and it took some effort to get Dean into the Impala. The Mustang would have been too small, but the Impala had long seats that could accommodate Dean and his stretched leg.  
Dean was relieved to be finally let go.  
There were strict rules to be followed, and Castiel had taken time off from work to take care of Dean.

Dean felt terribly guilty about the whole ordeal. If only he had been more strong. He shouldn’t have been such a pussy. He should have been able to last two weeks without Castiel. But he didn’t. He went and neglected himself. If only he had made it to Charlie’s, then she could have seen the state she was in and he wouldn’t have had to go to the hospital. That’s what he had been telling himself. 

When they arrived home, Castiel helped Dean up to the bedroom. He could see the bathroom was free of blood and the sheets had been replaced again.  
Castiel went downstairs to grab something to eat for Dean, but by the time he came back into the bedroom, Dean had fallen asleep.  
Castiel put the food tray on the floor, and snuggled into bed with his husband.  
He held Dean by his tiny waist, and quietly shed some tears as he fell asleep too.

When they both woke up some time later, Castiel immediately grabbed the foodtray. ‘’ Here. Sandwiches. Eat.’’  
‘’ Not hungry. ‘’  
‘’ I did not marry a twink. I want something to hold on to. Now eat. ‘’  
Dean glared at him, but took the sandwich and ate slowly.  
Cas smirked in satisfaction.

~*~  
Day 12.

‘’ I’m so sorry Cas. I should have been stronger. I should be able to be without you for two weeks. ‘’  
‘’ You should. But you can’t. And that’s okay. To be honest, the fact that you need me that much is heartwarming. Yet terrifying at the same time, because I can’t be with you 24/7. But you have to tell me. You fucking promised me, that you’d tell me if anything was wrong. And you didn’t. Don’t be so self-sacrificing. You scared the shit out of me. Stop trying to pretend I don’t need you. You know I need you more than anything.‘’ 

‘’ I know.’’

‘’ This is not going to happen again. You will tell me. If anything like this happens again, you’re getting professional help. I will not hesitate to call Dr. Harvelle. I mean it, Dean.’’

‘’I know.’’ 

~*~  
Day 13.

‘’ Cas I want burgers! And pie! Bring me some pie! ‘’  
‘’ I am not your handmaiden, Dean! ‘’  
‘’ Can I have pie, pleeeasseeeee..’’ 

Castiel entered the living room with a smirk. And two plates with large slices of pecan pie. With cream.  
‘’ Here’s you pie, your majesty.’’  
Dean grinned and took a big bite. That pie was heaven.  
‘’ Glad to see you eating.’’  
‘’ You’re the one who said you wanted my pudgy belly.’’  
‘’ Indeed I did. I love to nuzzle my face in your pudgy belly.’’ Cas said with a serious face.  
Dean snorted.  
‘’ One pudgy belly coming straight up, Sir.’’ 

~*~  
Day 14.

‘’ So.. when do you think we can do a little bit of hanky panky? ‘’  
‘’ Hanky Panky, Dean, seriously?’’  
‘’ You know what I mean.’’  
‘’ Doesn’t mean you have to say it like you’re seventeen years old.’’  
‘’ Still. Can we?’’  
‘’ And I assume you want cuddles afterwards?’’  
‘’ I always want cuddles. But I want to please you. I know how it turns you on when I sleep, when you take me. I want to please you so much. Take me when I sleep, Sir.’’  
‘’ One of the many reasons I married you.’’

Castiel laid Dean down on the bed gently, after carrying the man upstairs. That was easy, as Dean still weighed too little.  
He helped Dean out of his clothes, and then removed his own. Dean was looking at Cas in awe.  
Castiel slowly worked his way down, starting at Dean’s neck. He nuzzled it, placed sweet soft kisses there. Then he went on to Dean’s shoulder, moving on to his left nipple. He gently bit it. Dean gasped.

‘’ You like that sweetheart?’’  
‘’ Oh god, yes.’’  
‘’ What do you want, my boy? Tell me.’’  
“ I want you.’’  
‘’ And how do you want me?’’  
‘’ Fuck me.. fuck me hard, Sir. Fuck me when I’ve fallen asleep, Sir..’’  
‘’ Do you want me to pound you into the mattress when you sleep, my sweet boy?’’  
‘’ God.. yes.. Sir, yes.. _pleaseee_ ’’  
‘’ Your wish is my command..’’ 

Castiel grabbed lube from the nightstand, and coated his fingers. As he was sucking on Dean’s dick, he gently probed the entrance and then slid in. Dean was gasping above him, trying to stay still, but the feeling was too much.  
‘’ Sir.. Going to come…’’ Dean panted, after Cas had stroked his prostate a few times.  
‘’ Come for me.. I want you pliant when I take you.. Fucked out and just taking me.’’  
This turned Dean on more than anything, and soon his balls were contracting, and cum shot up into Cas’ throat. He swallowed the load, and put a second finger in, scissoring the entrance and soon adding a third finger.  
Dean was breathing quickly and had his eyes closed. His jaw was slack.  
‘’ So beautiful for me, my sweetheart..’’  
Castiel gently turned Dean over, minding his arms and leg.  
‘’ Can you breathe? Are your ribs okay?’’  
‘’ Yes Sir.. I’m okay.. Those pills are heaven though..’m so.. So sleepy.. ‘’  
Dean always had a kink for pain, so the answer didn’t surprise Cas much. Still, he didn’t want to put pressure on the ribs, they were bruised, after all. Thank God for heavy pain medication.  
Castiel decided to focus on Dean’s hips and he put all the pressure there.  
‘’ Shhh.. sleep now, boy..’’  
Dean totally let go then, and was fast asleep as Cas was rubbing his bottom softly.

He grasped Dean tightly by his hips a few moments later, when he know Dean was well and truly asleep, and thrust in hard, earning a gasp from the lax body under him. He pounded roughly, and bottomed out every single time. He soon picked up the pace, and thrusted in mercilessly, the slim body under him jolting forward with every push.  
Dean still had his eyes closed and his face was slack. So, so beautiful.  
‘’ My beautiful boy.. nothing but trust in me.. ‘’  
He felt himself starting to come, and gripped Dean’s hips tighter. He pushed in hard one last time, and came with a groan, filling Dean with his seed.  
He pulled out, and grabbed the smallest butt plug they had from the drawer. He put it in his mouth, to make it wet, and then swiftly pushed it into Dean.  
‘’ Let’s just keep it there for the night.. keep you filled up until morning.’’  
He heard Dean snoring softly, and Castiel grinned to himself. He snuggled into Dean.  
They were going to be okay.

~*~  
Day 15.

Dean was watching a movie when Castiel came back from the grocery store.  
Castiel had only been gone an hour, but the house was just too empty when he wasn’t there.  
They weren’t usually alone in the house. They both had the same work hours, so it rarely happened. And when they did shopping, they usually did that together.  
When Castiel had left to do some groceries, the feelings of that week had returned ever so slightly.

While Castiel was putting the groceries away, Dean had turned around a bit on the sofa. He looked into the kitchen, staring at Cas.  
Cas pulled up an eyebrow. ‘’ Dean?’’  
‘’ Cas.. can you.. can we.. I mean it was only an hour.. but..’’  
‘’ Dean. Just ask.’’  
‘’ Can you.. come here? Can we snuggle? ‘’  
God, Dean felt like such a girl.  
Thank God his angel didn’t agree on that. Castiel smiled softly and put the last of the groceries away.  
He then walked to the sofa, and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest, and sighed deeply. The arm without a cast went over Castiel’s waist, and so did the leg.  
‘’ Are you my little octopus?’’  
‘’ ….’’  
Dean felt Castiel chest shake with silent laughter.  
‘’ Don’t laugh.’’  
‘’ I love my octopus.’’  
Dean smiled at that, and gripped Castiel tighter. He nuzzled into Cas, and Cas gripped him tighter.

_**FIN** _


End file.
